This disclosure relates to exogenous supplements used to support or bolster the body's own natural defenses. In particular, the instant disclosures provide a diverse antioxidant supplement to boost the body's natural defenses against ultraviolet radiation. While certain types of liquid softgels are an initial embodiment, other delivery systems are contemplated and described according to the instant teachings.
Without being a substitute for sunscreen, the instant formulations comprise a diverse antioxidant supplement to boost the body's natural defenses against ultraviolet radiation.
The present inventor has noted myriad compounds and moieties having antioxidant effects against various challenges to the body.
Empirical and pre-clinical testing shows unexpected benefits from the combination described below, and claimed herein.
As long as humans and other fair-skinned mammals are exposed to ultraviolet radiation, anything to mitigate deleterious impacts, from cancer to benign uncontrolled cellular mitosis, is an urgency. The present inventions fill the void comprising desiderata for said long unrequited need, it is respectfully proposed, and teach unique solutions, it is respectfully submitted.